<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Наедине втроём by Helga_Mareritt, WTF Stand Still Stay Silent 2021 (SSSS_Team)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29590287">Наедине втроём</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Helga_Mareritt/pseuds/Helga_Mareritt'>Helga_Mareritt</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SSSS_Team/pseuds/WTF%20Stand%20Still%20Stay%20Silent%202021'>WTF Stand Still Stay Silent 2021 (SSSS_Team)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Stand Still Stay Silent</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Awkward Sexual Situations, Don't copy to another site, Erotic, F/M, First Time, Group Sex, Hand Jobs, Humor, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Polyamory, Rare Pairings, Romance, WTF Kombat 2021</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 01:02:36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,613</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29590287</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Helga_Mareritt/pseuds/Helga_Mareritt, https://archiveofourown.org/users/SSSS_Team/pseuds/WTF%20Stand%20Still%20Stay%20Silent%202021</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>— Лалли, не пялься!<br/>Не совсем то, что хочешь услышать, уединившись с девушкой, правда?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Lalli Hotakainen/Emil Västerström/Tuuri Hotakainen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Level 4 Quest 1: Тексты от М до E 2021, Stand Still Stay Silent: Winter Fandom Battle 2021, Stand Still Stay Silent: Winter Fandom Battle 2021 - Level 4 Quest 1 - Тексты R-NC-21</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Наедине втроём</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Если для кого-то важно: между Туури и Лалли сексуального взаимодействия нет.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Когда прошло две недели и пара дней для надёжности, а у Туури так и не появилось признаков заражения, так что Миккель объявил, что она здорова, — аванпост, где команда ждала корабля, превратился в сущий дурдом. Все, казалось, говорили одновременно, хлопали друг друга по спине, обнимали, тормошили и тискали Туури, сама она затискала Лалли, — дурдом, бардак, и чего только не сделаешь на эмоциях.</p><p>...Вон Сигрюн расцеловала Туури в обе щёки — и что?</p><p>Но в губы — не то же самое, что в щёки. Даже если на секунду и почти случайно. Даже если никто, кроме самой Туури, кажется, и не заметил, а она хоть и заметила, но ничего не сказала.</p><p>Только Эмиль всё никак не мог эту секунду забыть. Туури ничего не сказала, но что она подумала? А сам он чем думал? И о чём? Вообще-то ничем и ни о чём, но теперь задумался, и чем больше думал, чем больше запутывался…</p><p>Путешествие закончилось, на аванпост никто не нападал, так что даже с учётом хозяйственных дел свободного времени внезапно стало много. Предостаточно, чтобы прокручивать в голове всякие занимательные мысли.</p><p>А Туури, избавившись от нависшей угрозы, ожила и расцвела — такая счастливая и такая обаятельная, что, наверное, не стоило удивляться, что через несколько дней Эмиль целовался с ней за углом дома уже не по случайному порыву, а по взаимному согласию и куда более обстоятельно. Хотя он всё-таки немного удивлялся.</p><p>— Тебе же высокие нравятся.</p><p>— Ну, если подумать, — хихикнула Туури, переводя дыхание, — кто угодно выше меня. Так что всё правильно.</p><p>Она шутливо похлопала его по макушке, и они вернулись к поцелуям: немного неловким, но крайне увлечённым, и, кажется, энтузиазма у них обоих было больше, чем опыта, — но Эмиль уже не слишком опасался опозориться.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>На заброшенном аванпосте была не одна комната, и они кое-как распределились по разным, по три человека в каждой. Больше возни с тем, чтобы навести порядок и поддерживать в комнатах тепло — но, кажется, после ночёвок вшестером в отсеке два на два метра чуть больше пространства хотелось всем. И чуть больше приватности. Хоть мечты Эмиля об отдельной комнате и остались только мечтами, но с почти нормальной кроватью и всего двумя соседями было лучше. А запах сырости и слегка плесени — терпимо по сравнению с потом, дымом и грязными носками. Жизнь постепенно налаживалась.<p>И был ещё диван в общей «гостиной» — его они с Туури сейчас и заняли. Его это была инициатива, её? Не разобрать. Случайные — может быть, не совсем случайные, — переглядывания, жесты, улыбки, и вот, когда все уже уснули, Эмиль здесь, на диване, и у него на коленях, в его объятиях Туури. Мягкая, тёплая, приятная Туури, она уже избавила его от кофты, обводит пальчиком контуры мышц, плотно обтянутых водолазкой, и, кажется, совсем не против, чтобы он снял что-нибудь с неё.</p><p>А ведь в начале, при знакомстве, она показалась ему этаким «своим парнем», — как многие девушки среди чистильщиков, как Сигрюн (не считая того, что та была ещё и командиром), и это было разумно, потому что когда надо думать о том, чтобы тролли не вцепились тебе в задницу, лучше не отвлекаться на романы. Но потом… потом что-то пошло не так. Или наоборот, так, — но он не мог бы сказать, когда это случилось.</p><p>Просто случилось.</p><p>Теперь он помог Туури стянуть водолазку, они снова целовались, и он думал о том, что не против был бы увидеть её в красивом белье, а не в штопаном плотном топике, но на самом деле не так уж важно, во что она одета, — она нравится ему в любой одежде. И без одежды. Но это, может быть, не сегодня: он не был уверен, насколько далеко они решатся зайти.</p><p>Хотя судя по тому, куда тянулись руки Туури — она была настроена достаточно решительно. Чуть отодвинулась, заглянула ему в глаза… А потом вдруг перевела взгляд куда-то ему за спину.</p><p>— Лалли, не пялься!*</p><p>Не совсем то, что хочешь услышать, уединившись с девушкой, правда?</p><p>И оглядываться Эмиль тоже не очень хотел — но всё равно оглянулся. Сделать вид, что ничего не происходит, и оставить Туури разбираться, у него всё равно не получилось бы.</p><p>Хотя если бы это оказалась Сигрюн, или Миккель, или Рейнир — было бы куда более стрёмно. В Лалли, кажется, было слишком много от кота, чтобы по-настоящему его стесняться, а тот оттенок неловкости, который оставался, скорее будоражил. Но Сигрюн, или Миккель, или Рейнир, наверное, ушли бы (извинившись или нет, а может, прибавив к этому бестактный совет) — а Лалли так и остался стоять в дверях. Ничего не говорил — просто стоял, прислонившись плечом к косяку, и смотрел этим своим неподвижным и до жути пристальным взглядом, а глаза чуть-чуть светились.</p><p>Эмиль нервно сглотнул.</p><p>— Спроси, что ему нужно. Это всё-таки общая комната... Может, пошёл человек воды попить, а тут мы.</p><p>Хотя они честно дождались времени, когда все разойдутся спать, чтобы избежать таких вот инцидентов. Проходная комната, конечно, не идеальное место, чтобы уединяться, но что поделать, если в других помещениях либо люди, либо холодно? Даже тут, в нескольких шагах от печки, было слегка прохладно, так что голые плечи Туури уже начали покрываться мурашками.</p><p>Обнять бы её покрепче, отогреть. Но когда появился Лалли, она отодвинулась, так что, может быть, не хотела, чтобы Эмиль сейчас её обнимал.</p><p>Лалли сказал что-то по-фински — тихо, напевно. Туури посмотрела на него, потом на Эмиля, вздохнула, опуская взгляд.</p><p>— Эмиль, не сердись на него, ладно? Он волнуется за меня, когда я... с кем-то. Когда мне было пятнадцать, был... плохой случай, то есть, не настолько плохой, чтобы совсем, но с тех пор Лалли беспокоится. Я думала, у него это уже прошло, я ему сейчас объясню, чтобы он ушёл.</p><p>Эмиль не сердился. И даже, может быть, не очень удивился, потому что… ну, это Лалли, он часто поступает странно и имеет смутное представление о приличиях, манерах и вот этом всём, так что от него можно ожидать чего угодно.</p><p>
  <i>Его можно не стесняться.</i>
</p><p>Странные мысли.</p><p>А Лалли упёртый, если не захочет уходить — не уйдёт, сколько ему ни объясняй.</p><p>Почему это вовсе не казалось ужасным?</p><p>— Да ладно, — со слегка нервным смешком начал Эмиль, — если он хочет проконтролировать, что я тебя не обижу — пусть смотрит. Если тебе это не сильно мешает.</p><p>Его определённо слегка несло: как он вообще такое мог сказать?</p><p>Да вот так и мог.</p><p>Целовать Туури на глазах у её кузена, да и не только целовать, если заглядывать чуть вперёд — Эмиль подозревал, что это слегка извращение, и, наверное, даже как-то называется, но ему было плевать.</p><p>...потому что он не мог избавиться от впечатления, что вовсе не обеспокоенный и не злой у Лалли взгляд — а заинтересованный.</p><p>Пусть смотрит. Эмилю есть, что показать. Зря, что ли, ему одна барышня на зачистке говорила, что на него приятно смотреть, даже когда он закопчённый и перемазанный в саже?</p><p>— Мне… — Туури запнулась и слегка покраснела, — не очень мешает. Я привыкла. Ну, я имею в виду… к странностям Лалли, — она хихикнула. — Вечно он делает какую-то ерунду.</p><p>Мелькнула мысль: они ведь очень близки, насколько вообще кто-то может быть близок с Лалли, они росли вместе, но они не брат и сестра, а только кузены, — может ли быть, что между ними было… что-то?</p><p>Действительно <i>неловкая</i> мысль, так что Эмиль постарался больше даже не думать в эту сторону.</p><p>Не важно. Он погладил Туури по плечу, притягивая её поближе к себе. Если они и дальше будут сидеть и болтать, она и правда замёрзнет…</p><p>Но Лалли, похоже, сказал не всё, что хотел: ещё одна короткая фраза на финском нарушила тишину комнаты, и там, кажется, даже мелькнуло одно знакомое слово. Что-то вроде «можно». Это он что, вроде как разрешение им даёт? Серьёзно? Впрочем, возмутиться в полной мере Эмиль не успел, потому что Туури, чуть нахмурившись, сообщила:</p><p>— Э... Эмиль, он спрашивает, можно ли тебя потрогать.</p><p>Она выглядела озадаченной, но не возмущённой.</p><p>А самому ему стало… любопытно, наверное. Да, любопытно, и только поэтому он сказал:</p><p>— Ну, можно.</p><p>
  <i>Чего ещё можно ожидать от Лалли?</i>
</p><p>Эмиль не видел и не слышал, как тот подходит, так что чуть не подскочил на месте, когда его погладили по волосам. А потом Лалли взял его руку и недвусмысленно приложил к груди Туури: так, что мягкая округлость правой оказалась ровно под ладонью.</p><p>— Эй, я и без тебя знаю, что делать! — всё-таки возмутился Эмиль.</p><p>Туури хихикнула — но переводить не стала. Лалли снова погладил его по волосам.</p><p>Сумасшедший дом. Как есть сумасшедший дом, но почему тогда ему было весело и немного странно, и присутствие Лалли только добавляло азарта, как если целуешься за десять секунд до взрыва или когда за стеной ползает тролль? Сказать бы Лалли, что ассоциации в голове Эмиля поставили его в один ряд с троллем, — но Эмиль был занят: целовал Туури. А ещё гладил её по груди под топиком (<i>он знает, что делать!</i>), и не получил за это по рукам ни от неё, ни от её кузена.</p><p>И водолазку с него стягивали в четыре руки, хотя Лалли, конечно, никто не просил помогать. Но и не запретил.</p><p>Сумасшедший дом. Поцелуи, неловкая возня — Туури чуть не свалилась с его колен, когда Эмиль пытался снять с неё штаны, — прикосновения сквозь одежду, откровенные и дразнящие, и дальше — к обнажённой коже; если он и сомневался, насколько далеко им надо заходить прямо сейчас, то Туури, похоже, ни капли.</p><p>(Эта девушка поехала неиммунной в Тихий мир, что вообще её может остановить?)</p><p>Что Эмиль точно знал — откуда берутся дети, и с этим рисковать не собирался.  Правда, его опыт ограничивался картинками из журналов, которые в казарме чистильщиков передавали из рук в руки, и хвастовством коллег об их похождениях. То есть, он теоретически знал, что это ещё можно сделать пальцами. Или языком. Практически... ну, он, наверное, разберётся? Туури ему подскажет?</p><p>Сперва поцелуями — от груди к животу. От её кожи пахло мылом и немного потом, печным дымом и пылью, или, может быть, это пахло в комнате; Эмиль уложил её на диван и кое-как уместился рядом, наклонился к ней, между разведённых бёдер — коснулся кубами россыпи родинок на правом, потёрся о левое щекой, — погладил кончиками пальцев треугольник кудрявых волос. И зажмурился, прежде чем аккуратно двинуть пальцы ниже, потому что теоретические знания ничуть не спасали от неловкости, от того, что хотелось рассмотреть — и в то же время это казалось очень стыдным. Слишком откровенным.</p><p>
  <i>Может быть, потом. Если Туури будет не против, чтобы он её разглядывал вот так.</i>
</p><p>Он касался тёплого и влажного, осторожно гладил, прежде чем решился попробовать языком — солоноватый привкус, запах её влаги, который он не знал, с чем сравнить, но который кружил голову.</p><p>(Одновременно старался не думать — и хотел думать о том, что Лалли смотрит на них.)</p><p>Кажется, он всё делал правильно — Туури тихонько ахала и вздыхала, поглаживая его кончиками пальцев по макушке, ёрзала, подаваясь к нему. Он никогда не думал, что чужое удовольствие может так возбуждать, что он будет так терять голову от того, что может сделать кому-то хорошо, — он ведь пока даже не трогал себя, хотя мысль одну руку опустить к своим полурасстёгнутым брюкам уже была довольно назойливой.</p><p>А Лалли вдруг подобрался ближе, прижался к его коленям, из смутной тени на грани восприятия, про которую почти можно забыть (<i>невозможно на самом деле забыть</i>), становясь ужасно реальным, — Эмиля чуть не тряхнуло от контраста. Лалли сказал что-то на финском, и Туури неровно выдохнула:</p><p>— Э-миль, он снова спрашивает... можно ли тебя потрогать.</p><p>— Да, — это он уже мог по-фински сказать сам.</p><p>Хотя не то чтобы он задумывался, как Лалли собрался его трогать, что посчитал нужным ещё раз спросить разрешения.</p><p>Он всё-таки вздрогнул от прикосновения, когда тонкие прохладные пальцы оттянули резинку трусов, обхватили влажную от смазки головку. Вздрогнул, подался вперёд — уткнулся носом в лобок Туури.</p><p>Не то чтобы рука на члене была чем-то новым и удивительным, как, наверное, для почти любого парня, но есть большая разница между тем, когда ты это делаешь сам — и когда тебе кто-то помогает. Сложно было не отвлекаться от Туури, не теряться в своих ощущениях; он замирал иногда на несколько секунд, прижимаясь щекой к её бедру, а потом снова ласкал её языком и пальцами, неосознанно подстраиваясь под ритм, который задавал Лалли.</p><p>И, кажется, всё-таки недостаточно старался, потому что Туури сама помогла себе пальцами, прежде чем с протяжным стоном-вздохом расслабилась; но он не успел даже смутиться этого, потому что быстрые уверенные движения довели его самого до разрядки всего лишь несколькими мгновениями позже.</p><p>Это было круто. Охренеть как странно — вот так, <i>втроём</i>, — но круто.</p><p>И не совсем честно, что только они с Туури получили удовольствие до конца. (Хотя он предполагал, что процесс всё-таки доставлял Лалли удовольствие, потому что иначе, ну, зачем бы ему?)</p><p>Туури, устроившись полусидя, привалилась к его плечу, сам он откинулся на спинку дивана — а Лалли так и сидел на полу, около его коленей. Эмиль тихо позвал:</p><p>— Лалли... иди сюда?</p><p>Он мог попросить Туури перевести, но казалось важным сказать самому.</p><p>Лалли посмотрел на неё, кажется, с вопросом на лице. Она кивнула. Тогда он будто бы перетёк на диван, угнездился у Эмиля под боком — но Эмиль потянул его к себе на колени, обнял, несколько мгновений просто поглаживая по спине; а потом опустил ладонь на его пах, сжал сквозь штаны крепко стоящий член.</p><p>Лалли, вцепившись в его плечи, смотрел пристально и неотрывно, тяжело дышал — Эмиль боролся с застёжкой на его штанах, пытался как-то сдвинуть, просунуть руку под ткань; может быть, «на колени» было не самым удобным вариантом, но он всё-таки разобрался, и Лалли ёрзал, подавался к нему, постоянно сбивая ритм, жмурился и кусал губы — всё получилось дёргано, неловко и быстро.</p><p>Но, кажется, хорошо.</p><p>Хотя Эмилю всё равно снова казалось, что он недостаточно старался.</p><p>Лалли сполз на диван рядом с ним; поморщившись, провёл рукой по испачканному животу — а потом зачем-то лизнул ладонь. Эмиль чуть не поперхнулся:</p><p>— Фу, ты чего, не тяни в рот всякую гадость!</p><p>Туури переводить не стала, только захихикала:</p><p>— Откуда ты знаешь, что гадость, ты пробовал?</p><p>— Нет, конечно.</p><p>Но судя по тому, какую недовольную мордочку состроил Лалли — действительно гадость.</p><p>— Ладно, погодите тут, сейчас тряпку принесу, — Туури зевнула, но с завидным упорством отлипла от его плеча и встала с дивана. — Всем надо немного вытереться, прежде чем одеваться.</p><p>Вот уж правда. Эмиль, на самом деле, предпочёл бы вымыться, но про какое «вымыться» можно говорить в этой датской армейской хибаре, в которой нет не то что водопровода (не дурак он, в конце концов, рассчитывать на такое в Тихом мире), но даже сауны? Хоть какой-нибудь, самой завалящей. Но был у них только тазик за шторкой и нагретая на печке вода, и, конечно, сейчас никто не собирался греть воду.</p><p>Он проводил взглядом Туури: плавные формы спины, упругая округлость ягодиц, пухлые ножки, а из одежды пока только носки, — вздохнул, представив вместе несомненно удобных и тёплых, но грубоватых на вид экспедиционных носков тонкие высокие чулки. Впрочем, он надеялся, что эта мысль не останется только фантазиями.</p><p>(И честное слово, он не думал про чулки на Лалли! Ну, может быть, полсекундочки.)</p><p>Туури быстро вернулась с тряпкой — влажной, холодной и противной, так что Эмилю понадобилась вся сила воли, чтобы уронить её себе на живот, а не на пол, да ещё провести по коже несколько раз. Помогло только то, что Туури прижала ладошку поверх его руки, сделала несколько энергичных движений.</p><p>— Ну, спокойной ночи! — она решительно чмокнула его в нос, потрепала по голове Лалли и бросила уже на бегу: — Надеюсь, Сигрюн не заметила, что меня нет...</p><p>Было лень шевелиться — целиком и полностью. Эмиль героическим усилием застегнул штаны, чтобы не сидеть совсем уж в неприличном виде, и потыкал Лалли, который, кажется, вознамерился уснуть прямо тут, на диване, свернувшись в клубок, — без толку, тот приводить себя в приличный вид и не подумал.</p><p>Ладно. Пять минут — и с этим он тоже разберётся. И даже с тем, как переместить Лалли в комнату, если не пойдёт сам, потому что не оставлять же его тут? Или, если тот наотрез откажется двигаться, хотя бы принести ему одеяло, через пару секунд решил Эмиль: таскать на руках даже тощего Лалли он сейчас вряд ли потянул бы.</p><p>А интересно, если Рейнира попросить поменяться местами с Туури, он согласится? Наплести что-нибудь про то, что Лалли спокойнее, когда она рядом... И тогда они окажутся в комнате втроём. Наедине.</p><p>В словах «наедине втроём», скорее всего, была логическая ошибка, и на это Эмилю тоже было плевать.</p><p>Но не на то, что если они с Лалли сейчас останутся тут, утром кто-нибудь обязательно придёт, увидит и <i>подумает</i>. А то и скажет. Так что ещё пять минут — и вставать!</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>* ну, предположим, что Туури употребляет эту фразу достаточно часто, чтобы Эмиль запомнил и понял, хоть она и на финском)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>